


Another View

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [36]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Brotherly feels, M/M, coops journey back to twin peaks, harrys depression and alcoholism, something of a carrie page road trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Harry and Albert have found solace in each other but who noticed the changes in the early stages? When did their friends and family come to learn about this development?A series of shorts (each chapter being it's own story from a different character's POV)





	1. Coop

He had gone, back to 1989 and seen her. Then he was back in the present with ‘Diane’ - Linda? Then he was Richard. A man in Odessa with a dying (dead) love affair. But he wasn't. Was he? No. Maybe. Not quite. He was someone else too. A man with a mission. 

He found her again but she was Carrie Page. There must have been something within her because he convinced her to go with him. Back to her home. What he believed to be her home. 

Best laid plans. 

In truth there had been no plan, he saw it now. Just hope and wishful thinking, still after all these years. Years? Her scream echoed in his ears and across time. He didn't have a plan. He realised he never had one. 

Then there was silence in a dark suburban street. Idyllic on the surface. A place he had dreamt of living. There was no Laura here. They went back to Odessa. He wasn't sure he wanted to see who else was or wasn't in Twin Peaks. He wasn't meant to be here. He wasn't meant to be in this life at all. 

\-----

On the road she was unhappy. He distressed her. He had done something to her by taking her there. He hoped it was not irreparable. He would take her back to her life, even if he did not think it was the right one. Even if, Laura or not, he wanted to help her to better circumstances. 

She hardly spoke, she hardly slept but she was better than she had been when they were over the state line. 

Cooper was beginning to realise the problem may lie with him. Some of it at least. Certainly his current predicament. 

Who was he to dictate how the lives of others should be? Even if they ended in tragedy, a life incomplete. What was he to do? What was his plan? What was he here to fix if what he came here for could not be repaired? Go back? To where? To when? His home? He didn't much have a home. The Bureau was his home. 

He did not want to be swallowed up into the life of another but perhaps that was what he was meant to do. Was he here to live the life of this other self? To forget and be a citizen of this place? Was it a punishment to lose what he had thought to be his identity?

He decided he could not believe that. Perhaps he was too stubborn but he had to try, even if he did not know what he was trying to attain. If the lives (and deaths) of others were not meant to be tampered with, fair enough, but it could not be denied a person made their own choices for themselves. Perhaps he should not tamper with Richard’s life but that had not been his choice. He was Richard and he was Dale Cooper - for now at least. Therefore he could still try and make a life for Dale Cooper - get him where he ought to be. 

It was the beginning of a plan. Whether it was the right path or not, he did not know.

\-----

He travelled. Aimlessly at first, wondering what went wrong or if anything had gone wrong at all. He tried to hold onto the memories dear to Dale Cooper. Remember the people he cared for that might still be there (and that, crucially, cared for him in return). Those at the Bureau, what he had thought of as his home - Gordon Cole, Albert Rosenfield, Diane Evans, Denise Bryson. If the Bureau was his home these people were his family. Kind and supportive. Had he caused them pain?

He remembered Phillip Jeffries, how that affected Gordon. He remembered Chet Desmond and how that affected Sam Stanley. Had him following a similar fate left the same pain to those he left behind? No warnings, no explanations, nothing to trace.

His obsession with Tibet seemed naive now. He had the morals he should live by within the texts he had read and all he had researched but he had not enacted it correctly. His goals had been much too selfish - offering himself apparently selflessly to his cause (the cause of another) but only to navigate the course to a conclusion he desired. It was not for him to choose. He knew that now.

He had ignored the truer teachings of Buddhism, to serve but to abide and respect nature - the nature of existence - to gain insight so it was not misinterpreted in ignorance. He had taken what was useful to him from Tibetan culture, he had not been selfless and entrenched himself in their way of life and become a Buddhist. He had thought he had too much knowledge of the wider world for that. He was young, he was naive. He only took what he could use and shaped it to work for him.

Just like now. Just like Caroline, just like Annie. It suited him to serve others and feel he was doing good deeds but what if his help wasn’t required?

He thought on dukkha, of suffering and clinging to impermanent states or things. That everything was impermanent. He thought on the cycle of rebirth. Living successive lives until you perhaps break the cycle and achieve nirvana. Life was cyclical and there was no “self”. It did not matter what name he had, who he was. He would do his best.

\-----

Somehow, after a journey of indeterminate length, he found what he did not know he sought. A passage to another place. Better or worse than where he was he did not know.

He found himself in the Sheriff's Station of Twin Peaks, in the spot and situation he had been in before, what seemed like a lifetime ago. He was at a crossroads again, unseen by the other occupants in the room. He was still pulled towards it, despite what he had learnt but then something different happened. A hand on his shoulder.

“No fucking way.”

Albert. 

When had he last seen him? Had he been in this room last time? Cooper hadn’t noticed, had been blinkered to the lives of those he had not thought of. He felt guilt weigh heavily upon him. How had Albert meant so little to him in that moment?

Apparently Cooper was not able to save himself, it had required the intervention of others, but perhaps _that_ was the point. That he himself needed saving and perhaps once he accepted that, allowed it, he could move on. Perhaps there was no point at all.

Whatever it was Cooper counted arriving here as a blessing, a second chance. Maybe Laura got her second chance elsewhere or maybe her life here could never be right. Perhaps she was meant for more. A higher place. A peaceful place. He was content to observe this life, how it had moved on without him and found joy in unexpected places.

The silver ring on Albert’s finger for one thing.

When he sat down, silently taking in the familiar and unfamiliar faces around him, he still wondered....

“... Laura Palmer…”

“The girl’s been dead for 27 years - wrapped in plastic remember?” Albert said, blunt as ever. Evidence Cooper’s absence had caused pain. “Leave her be, what's past is past. I don't want to hear any mention of ‘Judy’ either.”

He was sure he had saved her… that she was not dead at least. Could this be yet another reality? No… surely it was too similar. It was exactly the same as he had left it.

The loss of her life still felt like failure but… If there had been no mission, there couldn't be failure either. 

Then Albert took him somewhere else. Cooper studied him, how he had aged, ways in which he remained the same, his caution, his hesitance - well covered but not completely disguised. To Cooper’s surprise, Albert had something more important on his mind. He was anxious, restless and as they traversed hospital corridors his pace quickened.

There he was. A man in a hospital bed, the source of Albert’s anxiety and the reason for Cooper’s presence. He had no hair but Coop saw him as he was and as he had been simultaneously. His smile was just the same. Sheriff Harry S. Truman. Perhaps not a Sheriff anymore, with a matching silver ring on his finger.

Cooper embraced him (how could he forget the freshly formed friendships he had left?) and Harry called for Albert, the name warm, familiar and affectionate on his tongue. Albert joined them and Cooper could feel the love between them. He decided this place, if not the one he had left, was a blessing nonetheless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest of Cooper's return story can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009747/chapters/27177306)


	2. Frank

Frank knew Harry better than anyone - had known him his entire life. Harry had looked up to him (and still did), always wanted to be like him. A quiet child with a tender heart, soft like his mop of curls. 

Frank heard of bad news in Twin Peaks - the tragic death of Leland’s daughter. He knew Harry could handle it, he was capable, had grown into a man - his own person. Then, in a matter of weeks, Hawk called him. It had gone from bad to worse, falling apart in Harry's hands. It was not his fault, Frank knew that much. 

He took time off to visit (‘family emergency’) and the tragedy hit him in full force - or tragedie _s_. Harry put a brave face on for him, not wanting Frank to see him crumbling, wanting to be like Frank even now, but Frank could smell the alcohol on him. Frank could see the distance in his gaze, the emptiness inside him. 

Harry would not say what had happened, likely because he could not bring himself to talk about it. Frank gathered the information from other sources. Immediately there was a rumour that Frank had come to take over from Harry. Frank tried to correct the assumption as best he could. Harry was more than capable, he was here to give his condolences.

Frank tried to help him, but his time in town was limited. Harry was closed off from him in a way he had never been before. Blank faced, desperately trying to remain firm. He could not communicate for fear of collapsing. 

Frank had to leave and hoped Harry could find the help he needed. 

\-----

He hardly heard from Harry. They used to speak on the phone at least once a week. A month passed, then another. Frank had called Hawk to make sure Harry was alright. ‘As best he can be’ was the response. 

Harry didn't visit for Scott’s birthday. It shouldn't matter, he was only 3, but Harry never missed a birthday, even if he could only stay for an hour. He sent a gift and a card with an apology inside. 

Frank had a spate of knife crime to deal with and three young children to care for when he got home. Harry had support, he had friends. He didn't need Frank. Frank tried to tell himself Harry would be okay. 

\-----

It took Harry a year to come around. Distressingly, it had become the norm to never hear from him, the longer it went on, the less pressing the issue seemed to be. Frank told himself in the beginning that Harry needed some space but looking back, leaving him to drift for a year, unable to ask for help, was neglectful. 

It was always Frank that called Harry during that year. The conversation would be short and direct but Frank thought it was still necessary - for Harry to know he was never far away. 

Hawk was kind enough to remind him of the significant date. The day when Harry's life fell apart and he had changed. Frank wasn't sure what he could do but call again. No one answered. He tried again the next morning and still no answer. He called the station and Lucy told him Harry wouldn't be at work that day. 

After much questioning Lucy revealed that Hawk had told her that information and Frank managed to get her to put Hawk on the line. Frank learnt an FBI agent was in town about the Palmer case. 

“Pretty poor timing if you ask me,” Hawk had said. 

Much to his surprise, Harry called him back. 

“Hey Frank. You tried to call? Sorry I've been sorta… out of it…”

Frank couldn't believe it. Harry sounded better than he had done in a long time. His voice was rough but he sounded relaxed. Comfortable. 

“You sound good.”

“Oh… yeah. I feel better.”

“I just wondered how you were.”

“Thanks-” Frank heard another voice in the background and Harry gave another ‘thank you’ away from the receiver. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“You have visitors?”

“Ah, yeah. Albert, he's FBI, working a case.”

That might have been so, but when Frank called again later in the week, Albert seemed to be in Harry's home again. Either it was a slow case or Harry's place was what required investigation. Whatever his purpose, his presence was certainly beneficial to Harry. Frank was grateful to him, whoever he may be. 

\-----

Harry called again. With a request. 

“Albert left the other day.”

He had only just left? What was that? Two weeks?

“And uh… He said I should tell you. I'm… I'm not drinking anymore. He doesn't think I'm ready… to go back to work… to be left alone…”

“You want me to stay with you for a few days?”

“I know it's short notice- and I really think I'm okay-”

“That's alright Harry, I want to see you.” 

It had been a long time. Harry briefly showed his face at Christmas. He had looked awful. He carried a hip flask. Doris didn't want him to have it around the kids. They broached it as tactfully as they could but Harry was still ashamed. He left. 

“I'm due some time anyway and I just wrapped up a case yesterday as luck would have it.”

“Really?”

There he was, Frank's baby brother. Cautious hope and optimism. 

“Yeah,” Frank said gently. “I'll let you know tomorrow when I can get away.”

“Okay.” Frank could hear his smile. His hope. 

He put the phone down and realised how close he had been to losing Harry, how far he'd slid from the little brother Frank had always known. 

He got away as soon as possible. Doris wished him luck and sent her love. The children wanted to go with him. He told them to draw Harry a picture instead, that he was feeling much better and he was sure they would get to see him again soon.

\-----

Harry had undergone a complete turn-around. He was clean-shaven, bright-eyed and carried a lightness in his voice. His home was remarkably clean too - probably cleaner than it had ever been. They might have talked more than they had all year. 

There was one recurring topic: Albert. ‘ _Albert said…_ ’ or ‘ _Albert thinks that…_ ’. Frank did not point it out. Albert also called. Every evening. Harry would jump up at the first ring and take the call in his bedroom. Frank thought it was safe to assume it was Albert. The way Harry spoke about him, the small smile on his lips and the warmth in his voice - he was clearly smitten. 

Frank hoped that Albert could feel the same for Harry. It was plain he had great care and affection for Harry but whether it was the same as the love Harry felt, Frank could not know. 

Harry had never had much luck in love. Frank had never understood it, anyone who had Harry would be incredibly lucky to have someone so faithful and caring. Frank would have thought being interested in both men and women would give Harry more opportunities. It didn't seem that way. 

He hoped Albert was deserving of Harry's affection. 

\-----

He knew that Albert visited and that Harry visited him too. Harry wasn't dishonest. He informed Frank he couldn't be around on a certain date because he would be in Seattle. 

“Seattle?”

“Yeah… To see Albert…” Harry had confessed. 

Frank wouldn't pry, this was something for Harry to figure out with Albert. He did not obligate Harry to Thanksgiving or Christmas. Frank was surprised he was around for both, although his Christmas visit was brief. He was on his way to Seattle.

Frank waited until the holiday season was over and life had regulated. He took his opportunity when Albert's name came up in their phone conversation. After some gentle coaxing, Harry shared his feelings and he learnt a little more about the elusive Albert and what he meant to Harry. 9 months after Frank had first heard his name.

Harry agreed that Frank should meet him, but he would ask Albert and then have to see when he was free. 

\-----

Albert was much younger than Frank had expected. He had an arrogance about him too but he was just as nervous as Harry, although he disguised it better. Frank supposed they complimented each other: Harry needed Albert's confidence and Albert needed some Truman patience. 

He was all the things Harry had said he would be. Smart and opinionated but sensitive too. Frank made sure to speak to him alone. 

“You love him?”

“Of course,” Albert frowned. 

“I know life doesn’t always turn out the way we plan it but… don’t go hurtin’ him. You’ve gotta take care of him.”

Albert’s frown did not lift.

“I am and I will continue to do so.”

Frank relaxed. It seemed Albert understood Harry just as well as Frank did, knew how soft he was inside. That it was possible to break him and Frank’s worry that he might not be repaired next time. If he had another person to support him and a safe place to go, Frank hoped there would not be a next time.

“You've done a lot for my brother Albert, don't think I don't know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest of Frank and Albert meeting for the first time can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837970)


	3. Denise

They had been in each other's orbit a long time before they met and when they did meet, they immediately knew who the other was. Denise had initially heard about Albert through other people's complaints: arrogant, obnoxious, opinionated. But he was still in the job and that said a great deal more than the judgements of others. Denise knew all about the judgements of others. She would form her own opinion. 

They had clicked over James Bond of all things. He had mentioned her PPK. She knew he was a pacifist (another thing there had been complaints about but interested her immensely) and regarded weaponry with disdain, so there was only one reason for him to mention it. 

_“You too, huh? Although I must say James Bond seems contrary to what I've heard about your morals.”_

_He shrugged._

_“So, which one did you have a crush on?”_

_“What?”_

_“Which Bond? Personally, I was more interested in following the example of badass women. And maybe still being a classy spy to meet other such women.”_

He hadn't given her an answer but she later learned his attraction to it when he was young was more about the escapism. Being your own man, doing what you wanted, travelling the world, smart talk and fine suits. The older he got the more the actual stories irritated him but it still seemed like some sort of comfort to him. Denise was sure he had a crush of one of the actors though. 

\-----

She had always liked him (her own opinion: sharp, funny, kind) and it was unfortunate their paths didn't cross often, but when they did they would get a drink. Usually at a gay bar or similar establishment. Neither of them were ever on the prowl but it was nice to be in an environment of shared experiences. It was a nice treat too, something neither of them did often, and they could roll their eyes and complain about the more cringeable aspects. Denise had fun guessing Albert's type, giving him a nudge and a wink when a guy passed by and seeing how quickly he'd protest. 

There was a certain bitter-sweet nature to it too, that they were lonely souls, but they were both wise enough to know random hookups only made it worse. Denise could watch Albert grumble about a guy with soft eyes and a good jaw but in her heart she knew he'd go home to an empty bed. It was more to do with the job than anything else - there wasn't much room _for_ anything else - and there was nothing like seeing the worst of people in your day-to-day to give you trust issues. 

She had heard through Diane. Diane liked to think she was above gossip but Denise knew she loved it. Not the bitter, bitchy kind - more like detective work on someone's personal affairs, finding little insights into someone's true self. No one could accuse Albert of ever hiding who he was but everyone had their privacy. Until something caught Diane's interest. 

She hadn't immediately run it up the flagpole, she waited a fair amount of time for Albert to tell them himself (of course he didn't, even after Diane had found out). It was more than juicy gossip, after Cooper they could all do with hearing something good and knowing that their surliest special agent was in a loving relationship with the softest small town sheriff was just that. A ray of hope for fresh starts and letting life roll on. 

In fact, this revelation worked on healing the bonds between all of them. They had become somewhat fractured after Coop’s disappearance, Denise couldn't recall being in contact with any of them socially for that first year. Then Diane had called, acting like they had just spoken the week before. 

_“You'll never guess what Albert's been up to.”_

_“Well hello Diane, how nice to hear from you,” Denise responded with a light laugh. “Please, do enlighten me to Albert's recent activity. I haven't spoken to him in awhile.”_

_“He's landed himself a cute boyfriend. Albert. Settling. Can you believe it?”_

_“Oh…” Denise took a moment for the news to settle in. “Have you seen him? The boyfriend?”_

_“I have. And so have you.”_

_“No! A colleague?!”_

_“Nope, not quite. A certain lawman by the border.”_

_She visualised him instantly. Sheriff Truman. Soft eyes, good jaw. But if she remembered correctly…_

_“Didn't Sheriff Truman knock him across the room?”_

_“Twice. Guess he needs someone who can call him on his bullshit. Probably a good thing.” Diane trailed off. “But he's a sweetheart y’know - Harry. It's actually disgusting how doe-eyed they are.”_

_Denise felt a smile tug at her lips. She was glad Albert had something good, especially after the mess last year._

_“Either you went on a reconnaissance mission or the good sheriff came to visit.”_

_“It was a stroke of luck I answered his call to Albert when he was waiting at the airport. You know me Denise, ever the good citizen, I picked him up and offered a room. Albert was very busy y’know.”_

_Denise laughed._

_“You're terrible.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_There was a pause. Before it could descend into awkwardness and ruin all the good feeling, Denise spoke._

_“Thanks for calling me. You sound good.”_

_A mistake. As soon as the last word left her mouth she knew she shouldn't have said it._

_“Yeah?” Diane's voice sounded rough, probably from the cigarette she was undoubtedly smoking. “I might be if this blonde pretty boy can get over his nerves and come home with me.”_

_That disheartened Denise. Of course Diane wouldn't have called unless she had been drinking. Denise didn't miss the descriptor thrown in there. Blonde. Not Coop. Trying to convince her (and possibly herself) that this had nothing to do with Cooper._

_“The morning is a different story and tomorrow's problem. Guess I was always a night owl. Suppose I'll have to go and make him buy me a drink.”_

_“Di-”_

_Diane hung up. No goodbye. She knew she had given away too much. Denise tried to focus on the news she had been told instead._

\-----

She didn't speak to Albert until the following month, she waited until he called her. He didn't mention Sheriff Truman, so she didn't either. 

The next time he called she did. 

_“How's the good Sheriff?”_

_“Harry's fine,” he muttered._

Denise heard more through the grapevine (mainly through Diane), Albert's unexpected love life was a good news story everyone clung to. There were jokes that Albert should see Harry more often, that they should convince Harry to move in with him because Albert was easier to work with if he got laid. 

They still met up once in a blue moon, had a drink (or a few) and she ventured questions about Harry, about their relationship. 

_“So Albert… How did it even happen?”_

_Albert had a few drinks in him so his response wasn't guarded._

_“We needed each other. Kept each other afloat y’know.”_

Harry was certainly a sweetheart but Albert was too. 

\-----

Then Diane's situation worsened. Albert had told Denise before that he had been surprised Diane had stayed after Coop left. She had lasted a couple of years so it was even more surprising when she up and left without warning. Gordon said she had resigned, he would not discuss it further. Then Albert called her, with a strain in his voice, to say Diane was no longer living in her apartment. He did not know where she had gone. 

Diane wasn't cruel, she did not disappear entirely but she clearly did not wish to remain in close contact. Denise wondered what had happened to cause the sudden and drastic change. Nobody knew but she was sure everyone else had the same theory in the back of their minds: had she learnt something of Cooper’s whereabouts?

Diane leaving made the bonds that remained even stronger. Albert was Gordon's shadow, Gordon started taking him everywhere despite on some occasions a forensic specialist not being required. No one questioned it. Denise wondered if it was to stop Albert vanishing or to ground himself. 

Gordon was happy Albert had Harry as much as the rest of them were, although Denise wondered if he was concerned he might move away now he had something else. None of them ever had anything else and if they did it never worked out. No one needed reminding of Windom, Caroline and Cooper. Albert knew it too and if he had the sense to keep his love alive he’d leave.

Denise knew, with some sadness, that he was too duty bound to leave. Harry would have to step aside for the work. She hoped he had known that going in to their relationship.

\-----

She was invited to dinner. At Albert's place. It was a strange concept but a welcome gesture. She was sure Harry had a part in it, Albert told her he would be there. She hadn't seen Harry since the case in Twin Peaks and that had only been brief. She wanted to get to know him. 

Albert cooked (pasta - something simple so his talent in the kitchen wouldn't be discovered but he gave himself away by the little flourishes he had been unable to resist. A dash of spice in the sauce and a delicate garnish) and this was evidently something he now enjoyed doing when time allowed and when he had someone (Harry) to cook for. That explained why he had prepared dessert too. Harry had demolished it. 

Harry. That mister Sheriff Truman from a quaint little town by the border. Quiet and well-mannered, easy-going and outdoorsy. On the surface someone might think he and Albert were complete opposites but Denise knew better. They complimented each other and they had fundamental similarities too: their honesty and stability chief among them. 

Denise couldn't remember having a better time in the previous few years, and sober too. Albert had told her he didn't want to drink around Harry. Not so casually. Denise didn't mind, they were good company. Albert always made her laugh and after a little coaxing Harry could be pretty sharp too. 

She had been to Albert's apartment before but now it was much more lived in and nicer for it, despite there not being much change to the decor. 

She hoped she would be invited again. 

\-----

Albert called. He wanted to meet. He would not say why. He sounded serious (perhaps worried?) and Denise assumed it was work related. They set a time for the following evening. Thankfully, whatever the issue was, it wasn't an emergency. 

They met in the back corner booth in a bar - one of their preferred locations. Albert was there before her, frowning into his half empty glass. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” she said to lift the mood a little and received a smirk. She sat opposite him and decided to get right down to business. She didn't like being left on the outside. “So, what can I do for you?”

Albert frowned back at his glass. His hesitance was highly uncharacteristic and did not bode well. She waited. 

“Denise. Do you know… an appropriate… proprietor for men's lingerie?”

He finished his sentence quickly, not looking at her, and Denise knew the pink tinge to his cheeks wasn't due to alcohol. Truly a sweetheart, but she couldn't resist teasing him a little. 

“I never expected you to want to get in touch with your feminine side Albert.”

“It's not for me!” Albert snapped too quickly and plainly regretted giving away that information. 

“Oh... experimenting with your strapping sheriff, hm?”

“Don't think about my sheriff!” Albert flustered. Denise laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“It just so happens I do know a place…”

“Well, where is it? I’m not having you go with me.”

She started writing the address for him but held it away from him once she tore the page from her notebook.

“I could just go for you if you're embarrassed about it Albert. I’d just need to know if you were looking for a particular style and colour and I’d need to know his hip measurement... the size of his-”

Albert stood up and snatched the paper from her. 

“That's no ones business but mine!”

“Oh? Impressive is he?” Denise grinned and Albert looked like he might storm out but Denise patted his side of the table. 

“C’mon, the least you can do is buy me a drink in thanks.” 

“Not one more word on this,” he muttered and stormed to the bar instead. 

Harry had been living with Albert for a year and it certainly seemed to have helped them, getting away from Twin Peaks for one thing (and Gordon was clearly pleased with Harry’s decision). Denise recalled when she had worked with Harry there. Cooper had been held hostage and Harry had requested to speak to her alone. He had a plan. 

_An interesting plan to say the least. There was already a pale blue diner dress in his office for her._

_“Would you be alright wearin’ this and being sent over with a… peace offering?”_

_He had captured her interest. She agreed and he outlined the plan more clearly for her. She was to be sent over with food but would have a concealed weapon. She should be enough of a distraction to get the upper hand and get Coop out of there and Harry and his team would be right outside as backup._

_The plan said a lot more about him than anything else but Denise thought it just might work. She had faith in her own abilities. They had awhile to prepare, so Denise took the opportunity to figure the good sheriff out._

_She changed in the bathroom and returned to his office._

_“How do I look?”_

_“Good. You look real... pretty.” He frowned and seemed to consider something. “Do you have… stockings or somethin’?”_

_“As a matter of fact I do.”_

_He had driven her back to the Northern and went to her room with her. She put the stockings on in front of him to see how he'd react. He had averted his gaze but didn't seem particularly embarrassed._

_“Better?” She asked when she was done and he regarded her again._

_“Yeah. That's it. Real good.”_

_It wasn’t leering at all, throughout the whole experience Harry had retained a kind of innocence._

_“And I can strap my gun to my thigh here…?”_

_“A little higher. Yeah.”_

_Before they left the room she patted him on the shoulder._

_“You're a good man Sheriff Truman. Let's get our boy back.”_

Now she knew that the experience really had said a lot about Harry. His attraction to lingerie (and food) was not something desired in others but desired for himself. She doubted he had even realised at the time, otherwise he wouldn't have spoken so freely. 

She smiled at Albert approaching the table. She was glad Harry had Albert to help him figure out and provide his desires. 

She wished them every happiness. 


End file.
